The prior art garden tiller, U.S. Pat. No. Des.244,682, although capable of vertically augering into the soil to the garden tiller's maximum augering depth, said garden tiller is unable to be retrieved from the soil after being vertically augered into the soil except by other external means such as being dug out with a shovel.